Trompée
by Bewitcher
Summary: James Potter a trompé Lily Evans. Elle a besoin d'une explication... "Mais… tu ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes ? Tu veux que, délibérément, je te fasse souffrir en te racontant dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où je t'ai… trompé. - C'est ce que je te demande. - Tu me demandes de dépeindre quelque chose qui te briser ! - Oui."


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenus !

Je suis toute nouvelle en tant qu'auteur sur ce site. C'est le premier écrit que je soumets à vos avis... Vous avez été aussi nerveux que moi pour votre première fois ?

Je dois reconnaitre que cet OS est long et, assurément, j'admirerais (et ils auront ma reconnaissance éternelle) les courageux qui iront jusqu'au bout... en espérant qu'ils en aient assez pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé...

J'ai pas grand chose à en dire à propos de ce texte... Si ce n'est que j'y ai mis un peu près toute mon énergie et que j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Bien évidemment, le monde, les personnages, ni même leur histoire ne m'appartient... Seulement cette paranthèse !

Sur ce Bonne Lecture mes loulous

* * *

Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis actuellement épuisée et à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre par hibou postal. C'était une école prestigieuse qui enseignait la magie. A peine sortie de l'enfance, je me suis dit immédiatement que ça allait être quelque chose de prodigieux. Mes parents étaient terriblement fiers de moi, d'avoir une sorcière dans leur famille. Ils étaient, tout autant que moi, avides d'apprendre comment fonctionnait le monde anonyme de la magie. Et il y avait ma sœur, Pétunia…

Ce n'est pas avec sarcasme que je parle de ma sœur. Mais avec nostalgie. Pétunia était une sœur formidable lorsqu'on était enfant. Elle acceptait toujours de jouer avec moi, elle me prêtait ces affaires et ne faisait pas vraiment de crises lorsque je venais à casser quelque chose. Elle me laissait brosser ces longs cheveux blonds malgré l'évidente brusquerie dont je faisais preuve. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et ne parlait pas si elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas parler. Elle était à la fois ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Je lui confiais tous mes secrets. Elle me rassurait quand je faisais un cauchemar ou quand j'avais peur du noir. C'était une sœur incroyable. Puis il y a eut cet oiseau. Ce hibou postal, qui, par un beau matin de juillet, est entré par la fenêtre et m'a livré cette fameuse lettre. Quand elle a prit conscience de ma condition de sorcière, elle a un peu paniqué. Elle avait peur que cette école nous sépare. Mais elle a rapidement trouvé une solution et a envoyé une lettre à l'expéditeur de la mienne. Minerva McGonagall. La réponse ne la satisfit pas du tout et s'est mis en tête de prendre les choses en mains et les devants. Depuis, une obscure pensée suit comme une ombre mon prénom dans son esprit. Pétunia se rend naturellement compte que c'est elle qui a créée ce fossé entre nous, sept ans plus tôt mais je garde l'espoir d'une réconciliation lorsque que j'aurais terminé mes études. Vainement, peut-être.

J'ai commencé, à mes onze ans, par visiter le chemin de Traverse. Ma mémoire me fait défaut : je ne sais plus du tout comment nous y sommes parvenus. Ma sœur était tenue de rester à la maison pour une obscure raison. Tout, dans cette rue, était passionnant. Les boutiques étaient tout à fait incroyables. Ma plus grosse impression fut Monsieur Ollivander. Ce monsieur m'a tout de suite semblé plein de savoir et de sagesse. J'étais heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance. D'autant plus c'était lui qui m'avait vendu ma baguette, avec une patience toute nouvelle pour moi.

Sur le chemin, j'avais croisé ce garçon étrange qui m'avait dit, un jour, que j'étais une sorcière. Severus Rogue. Je ne l'avais pas cru quand il me l'avait dit, naturellement. Mais une nouvelle fois, cette lettre à tout changé. Je lui avais souris et une grimace m'avait répondu. Je m'étais fait un ami.

Quand je suis rentrée, ma sœur a refusé de m'écouter alors que j'essayer de lui raconter combien ma journée avait été formidable. Et quand je suis partie pour cette fameuse école, même si elle me savait terrifiée, elle m'a ignoré. J'en ai été peiné mais aujourd'hui je comprends sa réaction : elle avait aussi peur que moi, mais elle, elle refusait de le montrer. Je ne peux décemment pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

Poudlard. Personne ne pourra jamais décrire ce château sans en réduire la splendeur du lieu. _Les plus belles années d'une vie se passent à Poudlard. _

Ma plus grande peur, une fois arrivée là-bas, c'était de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ou qu'ils se soient trompés et que je ne possédais pas les capacités nécessaires pour réussir. Alors je me suis battue, bec et ongles, j'ai tout fait pour n'être distancé par personne. Il m'a fallut quelques mois pour comprendre que j'étais, si ce n'est brillante, au moins assez intelligente pour avoir largement les moyens de réussir. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de me relâcher.

J'étais notamment en compétition avec trois garçons inséparables. Dès le départ, j'ai su que mon attitude était idiote mais chaque fois c'était plus fort que moi. Ils étaient tous les trois d'une intelligence naturelle et le fait qu'ils savaient depuis toujours qu'ils étaient sorciers ne rentrait pas tout à fait en compte. Il y avait tout d'abord le calme et sérieux Remus Lupin. Un long et fin blond aux yeux clairs, incroyablement sage et tolérant. Je crois que si je n'avais pas croisé, un jour, le chemin de Remus, je serais réellement passé à côté de quelque chose. Outre son esprit fin, il était travailleur. A l'exact opposé des deux autres. Nous sommes devenus amis pendant notre cinquième année. Ou plutôt, nous avons _officialisé_ notre amitié alors que nous étions tous les deux Préfets. J'aurais tellement regretté l'inverse…

Sirius Black et James Potter, deux amis tellement proches et complémentaires qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient de véritables frères. Sirius avait toute sa famille chez les Serpentard, depuis des millénaires. Je suis aujourd'hui bien contente qu'il se soit retrouvé avec nous à Gryffondor. Pendant les premières années de notre scolarité, je ne pouvais simplement pas le supporter. Son air sûr et aguicheur me donnait souvent envie de le gifler. Mais mon attitude a fini par me lasser à la fin de ma sixième année et j'ai fait des efforts pour apprendre à les connaitre. Sirius m'a surprise en se montrant être quelqu'un digne d'une réelle confiance. J'aime beaucoup Sirius aujourd'hui, il est vraiment un bon ami.

Et James Potter… James Potter. Fils de deux Aurors particulièrement puissants. Et singulièrement perspicace. Plus jeune, j'étais persuadée qu'il était le plus prétentieux garçon que j'avais rencontré. Intrigué par mon amitié avec un Serpentard, Severus Rogue, il s'est intéressé à moi et a commencé à détester Rogue. Il me déclarait sans cesse son amour sans fond et me demandait constamment si j'acceptais de sortir avec lui. Mon petit jeu, qui n'en était un que pour moi, consistait à lui dire, en hurlant et à grand renfort d'insultes, qu'il m'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais il avait toujours ce sourire béat, comme s'il était, malgré cela, heureux que je prenne le temps de lui répondre ou quelque chose comme ça... Ça ne faisait que m'agaçait un peu plus.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ces trois-là se sont trouvés. Mais ils se sont véritablement bien trouvés. Ils sont bien vite devenus inséparables, avec Peter. Les Maraudeurs. Ce nom me sourire avec tendresse.

Mais ces dernières semaines me reviennent rapidement en mémoire et un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je suis actuellement épuisée et à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit.

Et dans mon dortoir. Quelques minutes auparavant, je me suis laissée choir sur mon lit.

Je suis maintenant en septième et dernière à Poudlard, ce château en tout point de vue magique. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, je me suis nettement rapprochée des Maraudeurs et je suis bien loin de m'en plaindre. Ça m'aura au moins appris quelque chose. Depuis je suis lamentablement tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Celui-ci même qui me déclare sa flamme depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, presque quatre. Et oui, lamentablement. Non pas qu'il soit passé à autre chose entre temps. Nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Lamentablement parce que c'était prévisible. Et qu'il est la source évidente de cet épuisement.

Dimanche soir, j'avais pris la décision de me ménager. Pas trop de travail, pas trop de stress, des rondes plus courtes, des nuits convenables. Mais les semaines précédentes me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et quand je suis stressée, depuis toute petite, j'ai un seul réflexe : m'isoler.

Ainsi, lundi soir, après les cours, j'étais à la bibliothèque. J'essayais clairement d'être seule et Sirius avait du lui dire de me laisser un peu tranquille, mais James m'a rejoint. C'était pénible. Surtout toutes ces marques de tendresse. J'ai donc essayé de changer de tactique et de penser à autre chose, surtout pendant qu'il était près de moi. Cette tentative étant vaine, le mercredi, j'ai _malencontreusement_ manqué le diner. Jeudi, j'ai fait semblant d'être déjà endormie quand ma meilleure amie, Régina, est venue me chercher pour aller diner.

Nous sommes donc officiellement en week-end. J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, rédiger tous mes parchemins et je connais chacune de mes leçons par cœur. Je me retrouve avec du maudit temps libre. Je ne sais plus quoi utiliser comme excuse : fatigue, migraine, travail, peine de cœur ?

Si je lui répondais ça, Gina comprendrait instantanément. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'être regardé avec pitié alors que je ne me suis pas encore penchée sur l'affaire. Pas même à elle. J'ai besoin de tirer les choses au clair avec moi-même avant que les rumeurs n'aillent bon train.

De mon dortoir, je peux entendre le vague bruit des rumeurs de conversations qui s'élèvent de la Salle Commune. J'apprends ainsi que Gina est en train de se diriger vers notre dortoir. En dernier recours, je me ferais porter malade mais pour l'instant, je saute sur un gros volume posé sur ma table de chevet. J'ai à peine le temps de me glisser sous ma couette qu'elle entre. Je fais mine de sursauter, lui sourit et me prépare mentalement à me battre contre elle tout en me plongeant dans le livre que j'ai ouvert à une page hasardeuse.

« Tu viens, Lily ? On t'attend. »

C'est parti.

« Pas cette fois, Gina. Je suis occupée. J'adore toutes ces histoires de révolutions chez les Gobelins… ils ont toujours la même condition, tu ne… »

« Tu m'as déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois. Tu n'es pas venue hier, ni avant-hier. »

Son regard tente de me sonder. Technique de la fuite : je hausse les épaules et en reviens aux petits caractères imprimés sur les pages jaunies.

« Lily ? »

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Remus. Régina a du lui faire un geste pour qu'il intervienne.

« J'ai pas envie de venir, Rem'. Désolée, mais vous allez devoir vous passer de ma compagnie. »

Remus n'a pas insisté et Gina a fini par laisser tomber. Quand ils sont revenus, je pouvais les entendre discuter en bas. Je m'étais depuis longtemps détachée des révoltes des différentes créatures et, immanquablement, je pensais à la seule chose qui me minait le moral.

« Lily ? »

La porte vient de s'entrebâiller et un brun à lunettes a passé la tête par la porte. Je pousse un long soupir en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il vient s'asseoir au bout de mon lit. Ce garçon est étrangement perspicace. Ça m'agace.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue diner avec nous ? »

Je tapote le livre qui est resté sur mes genoux.

« Et hier, et avant-hier ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lily ? »

Voilà qu'il recommence. A être adorable. Avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui trahit une réelle inquiétude. Il est concentré : il a cessé de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Ces mains reposent sur les miennes, comme pour me rassurer. Cependant, je ne suis pas partagée.

Tout un tas de questions m'assaillent. Qui est-elle ? Comment est-elle ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Est-ce une de mes amies ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait pris la main, lui avait embrassé la tempe, lui avait sourit avec tendresse, comme il le fait avec moi ? Il a ce petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il me trouve belle. L'a-t-il gratifié de ce même sourire ? Avait-il été prévenant ? Comment l'avait-il convaincu ? Qu'avait-il utilisé comme arme naturelle pour l'amener à lui ? L'avait-il caressé avec autant d'estime et où ? S'était-il désinfecté jusqu'au sang ? S'était-il senti coupable ?

Cet air de chien battu, qu'il ne prend étonnamment pas volontairement, me fait mal au cœur. Il a esquissé un geste vers moi, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Mais j'ai évité sa main et je l'ai blessé par la même occasion. Cependant, j'ai l'orgueil d'une petite-amie trompée.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai un doute. Je pourrais tout aussi bien oublier, tout oublier. Mais une dernière question ruine tous mes espoirs : a-t-il pris cet air pour achever de la convaincre ?

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as trompé. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Une bombe lâchée avec de terribles conséquences, incluant ma paranoïa.

Je le regardais dans les yeux quand j'ai dit ça. Il a instantanément détourné le regard. Il se sentait bel et bien coupable. Ce constat m'a légèrement rassuré. Au bout d'une longue minute, il coule un regard vers moi.

Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que j'aurais préféré : des cris ? Des larmes ? Des hurlements larmoyants ? Mais je sais que j'aurais préféré n'importe quoi d'autre que le terrible silence qui suivit ma déclaration.

Il serait peut-être judicieux de raconter plus en détail comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, je ne les appréciais pas trop, au tout début. Le soir de mon arrivée au château, après la fin de la Cérémonie de Répartition, à la table des Gryffondors, on n'entendait qu'eux. Ils ne cessaient de clamer haut et fort qui ils étaient. Sirius Black, de la grande famille Black pourtant connu pour ces nombreuses apparitions dans la maison de Serpentard. A l'époque, il était plus petit que moi, brun, social et, franchement grande gueule. Et James Potter… James Potter. Plus grand que Sirius et moi, cheveux noirs indomptables avec ces éternelles lunettes rondes. S'il n'était pas en face de moi, je laisserais un soupir de nostalgie franchir mes lèvres…

La première fois que je les ai remarqués, c'était pendant le banquet. Il était évident qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, pourtant ils avaient l'air déjà terriblement proches. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, à quelques places de moi, de tout et de rien, de leurs passions, de ce qu'ils avaient hâte d'expérimenter. Je l'avoue bien volontiers, je les ai jalousés.

Néanmoins, je les ai aussi vite oubliés. J'avais fait au mieux pour écourter mon repas pour pouvoir rejoindre cet ami qui m'avait annoncé que j'étais une sorcière, Severus Rogue. Il avait été réparti à Serpentard et sincèrement, je n'en avais que faire. Etant de sang-mêlé, il savait bien plus de chose que moi à propos de Poudlard. Il m'a rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait et a essayé de me changer les idées en me faisant rire. Pour le coup, c'était réussi. Un élève de dernière année, qui était en fait le Préfet de Gryffondor m'a demandé de le suivre, avec ce regard mi-réservé, mi-méfiant. J'apprendrais plus tard la raison de cette réaction.

J'en avais tout à fait oublié l'existence des deux amis… pour la nuit seulement. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai rencontré Régina, très fière d'être Gryffondor. Elle aurait parfaitement eu sa place à Serdaigle mais elle préférait la maison des lions. Cette gamine survoltée m'a immédiatement mise sur la défensive. A trop en dire sur elle et tout ce qu'elle espérait de ces « merveilleuses années poudlariennes », elle me faisait un peu peur. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir revoir mes jugements à la baisse.

Le lendemain matin, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter mes camarades de chambres et leurs effusions, les deux zigotos qui s'étaient tant donnés en spectacle la veille me sont revenus en mémoires. Et pas d'une des meilleures façons qui soit. En effet, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau copain. Ils le trainaient par les épaules auprès de tout le monde et lui tapait virilement sur le torse pour le présenter. Je n'y ai pas échappé. A peine suis-je entrée dans la Grande Salle qu'ils me sautaient dessus pour me présenter leur nouvelle recrue, que je plaignais déjà.

« Hé, regarde, la nouvelle ! Lui, c'est notre ami Remus, Remus Lupin. C'est génial, non ? » Génial, je ne savais pas si ça l'était. Lassant par contre… Remus en avait déjà marre de toute cette mascarade, j'ai pu le voir au premier coup d'œil. Il semblait particulièrement gêné et ne cessait de faire courir ces yeux clair d'une table à l'autre. Gina m'a attrapé la main et m'a entraîné vers la table des rouges et ors. Elle m'a sauvé la mise, le matin j'ai quelque tendance à manquer de tact. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé qu'elle serait mon amie, tout compte fait.

Je n'ai plus fait attention à eux pendant quelques temps. Quelques semaines, peut-être. Je partageais mon temps entre mes cours, la bibliothèque et ma nouvelle amie. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attentions à eux, si ce n'est en cours. Ils savaient depuis leur naissance qu'ils étaient sorciers et ils avaient naturellement réponse à tout. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le voyais à cette époque. Puisqu'en vérité, le fait qu'ils sachent pour la magie qu'il y avait en eux ne changeait rien : ils étaient tous les trois intelligents. Voilà tout.

Vers la mi-novembre, ils ont pris le quatrième membre de ce qui allait être les Maraudeurs sous leurs ailes. Pour une fois, ça s'est fait sans esclandre. Ils sont simplement descendus tous les quatre pour dîner, ni plus ni moins. Ça a étonné quelques personnes de notre promotion et des deux suivantes mais sinon, rien. Ils avaient adoptés Peter Pettigrow. Un garçon adorable, à l'époque comme aujourd'hui. Un petit blond, distrait et craintif qui a tendance à opter pour le facile parce que les grandes choses lui apparaissent inatteignables. Mais ces amis proches savent qu'avec de la peine il est capable de grandes choses. Il est, des Maraudeurs, celui qu'aujourd'hui, je connais malheureusement le moins. Cependant, j'ai assez été témoin de sa loyauté envers nous pour lui faire totalement confiance. Ce garçon était tout bonnement adorable.

On les voyait tout le temps ensembles. En cours, dans les couloirs, au repas, dans la Salle Commune. Je crois même qu'ils avaient réussi à faire déménager Peter dans leur chambre. Et si on ne prêtait pas l'oreille aux rumeurs, on n'entendait pas parler d'eux.

En y réfléchissant bien, un soir en mai, je peux aujourd'hui dire que c'était un soir de pleine lune, j'ai été étonné de voir Sirius, James et Peter entrer dans la bibliothèque. Ils se sont attablés en face d'un unique livre, James a cherché entre les pages, a lu quelque chose puis l'a passé à Sirius. Peter a lu en même temps que Sirius. Je me rappelle avoir perçu un échange de regard, comme si un cataclysme allait déferler sur Poudlard. Sirius s'est penché vers James et lui a murmuré je-ne-sais-quoi. Ce dernier a hoché la tête puis ils se sont précipités dans les couloirs. Cette histoire m'est complètement sortie de la tête presque immédiatement. Juste le temps de rouspéter et je revenais à mon parchemin de potion. Pendant quelques semaines, tous les jeudis, ils ont accompagnés Remus à la bibliothèque. C'était des détails auxquels je ne donnais aucune importance. Toutefois, ils ont du trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient puisque d'une semaine à l'autre, ils ont arrêtés de venir.

La fin de l'année s'est passée dans le plus grand calme. Mes résultats étaient très bons et ceux de Régina surpassaient largement la moyenne. Un souci se profilait tout de même à l'horizon : l'été suivant. En effet, ma sœur ne m'avait pas pardonné d'être une sorcière et refusait toujours de m'envoyer des lettres.

Et comme je le pressentais pendant le mois de mai, mes vacances d'été ont été un carnage pour mes nerfs. A tel point que j'en venais à être impatiente de quitter mes pauvres parents qui étaient complètement aveugles. Pétunia, au cours de l'année, avait commencé à me détester et avait décidé de bien le faire comprendre. Bien sûr, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. J'étais encore une enfant alors cacher mes sentiments était impensable. Mais, si je n'étais pas trop épuisée, je m'endormais chaque soir les yeux rivés sur une photo de ma sœur et moi, en train de jouer dans le jardin tout sourire. Parfois, ma mère me surprenait dans cet état et me disait de faire preuve de patience, que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'une sœur ne peut pas en vouloir éternellement à sa petite sœur adorée. Mon père, tristement beaucoup plus lucide, se contentait de regarder d'un air d'avertissement Pétunia, qui se tassait sur sa chaise. Néanmoins, rien ne changeait les choses. Et après deux mois à avoir sans arrêt entendu Pétunia m'appeler « le Monstre » sans jamais m'adresser directement la parole, j'ai accueilli à bras ouvert le premier septembre, onze heures, voie 9 3/4.

Régina est presque arrivée en retard, elle a failli trouver la barrière fermée. Dans le train, après m'avoir raconté combien elle avait trouvé drôle la tête de son père après leur course effrénée, on en a beaucoup ri. Plus tard, après que la gare est largement disparue, je me suis mise à penser au voyage de l'année précédente que je faisais avec Severus. Sirius et James nous avaient trouvé et avaient pris en grippe mon meilleur ami. Et inversement. Mais je pensais Severus sincèrement trop intelligent pour leur faire subir quelconques représailles. Il ne les attaquait pas frontalement mais en cours de potion, que nous partagions automatiquement, il n'avait pas été rare que je l'entende pester après les garçons. Je savais que Severus n'aimait pas les Gryffondors et que j'étais une heureuse exception. Et ça m'allait. Et puis, je me disais qu'ils le méritaient amplement puisqu'eux le charriaient méchamment sans cesse.

Puis Régina m'a tiré de mes pensées. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Ou alors mes souvenirs se faussent. Elle me demandait ce que je voulais acheter à la veille dame au chariot. Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard se dessinait parmi les nuages et je me sentais définitivement bien mieux que chez moi. J'ai préféré ne pas raconter mon été désespérant à mon amie quand elle me l'a demandé, histoire ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Et pendant qu'elle me racontait le sien, je priais Merlin pour que mes enfants ne connaissent _jamais_ de pareil été. En attendant les diligences qui nous ont amenés aux portes de Poudlard, un groupe de filles nous a rejoint. C'était, entre autres, des filles de notre dortoir. Elles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de revenir au château.

Derrière l'une d'elle, j'ai aperçu Severus, seul, qui m'observait. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main et me suis excusée auprès des filles. Le temps qu'une diligence pour nous arrive, la plupart des élèves était rentrée et attendait la Répartition. Une des dernières diligences transportaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Arrivés à Poudlard, le temps d'atteindre la Grande Salle, ils avaient eu le temps de pas mal charrier Severus. Je leur avais jeté quelques regards noirs qui traduisaient bien ma pensée mais ils n'y ont jamais fait attention. En bousculant allègrement Severus, les quatre garçons sont entrés avant nous. Severus a simplement soupiré. Voilà qui me confortait dans ma stupide idée « Severus est trop intelligent pour s'abaisser à leur niveau »… Il m'a demandé comment s'était déroulé cet été et sans lui répondre, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire attention à ce que ces idiots faisaient et que j'allais leur parler. Il a paru las, m'a rapidement remercié, non sans ponctuer ça d'un petit « mais c'est inutile… » et est entré au moment où le professeur McGonagall prenait la parole.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester impartiale quand je raconte ces événements, à cause de faits qui se sont déroulés bien des années plus tard. A ce jour, j'aurais plutôt tendance, si je le pouvais, à aller féliciter et encourager les Maraudeurs.

Pourtant, au début de ma deuxième année, j'ai trouvé cruel ce qu'ils faisaient subir à mon meilleur ami. Et comme je le lui ai dit, je suis allée raller auprès des garçons dix minutes plus tard. Ils m'ont répondu que « Les lions et les serpents ne s'associent pas… » et tout un charabia autour de la jalousie des Serpentard, etc. « Calmez-vous avec Sev'. » J'avais pris ma voix la plus contraignante. En vain. Ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie toute l'année. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de compenser un quelconque échec ailleurs. Sauf qu'ils n'échouaient nulle part. A la limite, si dans une matière ou une autre ils avaient des difficultés insurmontables, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'ils aient besoin de se défouler pour oublier. Mais ils étaient bons en tout, mis à part Peter. Mais Peter, lui, n'en a jamais fait un drame.

Alors j'ai commencé à penser qu'ils lui en voulaient par ma faute. Ça aurait été crédible. Ils m'avaient bien fait comprendre qu'une Gryffondor ne pouvait pas devenir amie avec un Serpentard. Et plutôt que de le faire payer à une personne de leur maison… ça se tenait et ça me terrifiait. Etait-ce possible qu'ils soient tellement stupides pour nous faire payer notre amitié ? Régina, pour me rassurer, me certifiant que non, qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. La vérité c'est qu'elle voyait en Severus un affreux Serpentard aux cheveux exceptionnellement gras et au physique particulièrement déplaisant. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute parce qu'il était mon ami.

Ma deuxième année a donc été ponctuée de brèves disputes avec les futurs Maraudeurs. Une a éclaté en décembre, sans doute le départ officiel de notre haine cordiale, juste après qu'ils aient collé une inscription insultante dans le dos de mon ami. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'en bégayais. Ils ne faisaient plus les fiers mais ce sermon ne les a jamais marqués. Par la suite, ces confrontations allaient devenir une habitude et moi, j'allais commencer à détester James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Malgré ces divertissements malvenus, je devenais véritablement amie avec Régina. Elle me faisait rire et je commençais à réellement lui faire confiance. En outre, les cours étaient tout bonnement passionnants. Jamais je n'aurais cru apprendre tant de choses en si peu de temps. Et plus je m'intéressais au cours, plus je m'investissais en passant mes heures libres à la bibliothèque. Mais, contre ma volonté, l'été est arrivé.

Régina m'avait proposé de passé un mois chez elle mais j'avais gentiment décliné son invitation afin de faire parler ma sœur, de la poussée tellement loin dans ces retranchements qu'elle serait obligée d'au moins me demander d'arrêter. Le plus simple était de lui parler tout le temps, lui décrire absolument tout dans les moindres détails à grand renfort de sourires éblouissant et clairement forcée. Je m'y suis attelée dès le début, dès que je suis descendue du train. Et tout l'été, Pétunia n'a cessé de pester qu'elle ne serait libre que l'année suivante, celle de ces quinze ans, et qu'en attendant, elle était forcée de rester enfermée entre ces quatre murs avec moi. Je lui parlais de tout ce qui me passait par la tête dès qu'elle apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Pétunia a très vite compris mon jeu mais elle a choisit de l'ignorer et d'utiliser beaucoup de surnoms. Son préféré, cet été-ci, était sans doute « l'Anormale », surnom auquel je réagissais plutôt bien parce qu'elle ne définissait pas la normalité comme je le faisais. A la pousser toujours plus loin, à la chercher toujours un peu plus, mon été n'avait pas été aussi terrible que le précédent.

Toutefois, j'étais tout de même pressée de retourner au château. Régina me manquait terriblement, je commençais à franchement m'ennuyer, j'étais à cours d'idée pour enquiquiner Pétunia. J'étais pressée de pouvoir à nouveau rire sans que ça ait l'air d'être calculé, d'être appelé par mon prénom, de pouvoir suivre à nouveau les cours de sortilège, de métamorphose et de potions, de retrouver les murs de pierres qui formaient la bibliothèque de Mme Pince. J'attendais vraiment impatiemment d'être à nouveau dans le gros train rouge qui nous amènerait à Poudlard.

A la gare, j'ai retrouvé Régina sous le regard impatient de ses parents. Elle leur avait fait croire que cette année, exceptionnellement et à cause du mauvais temps, le départ était une heure plus tôt. La journée était radieuse. Dans le Poudlard Express, un garçon est entré dans le compartiment que Severus venait tout juste de quitter. Il s'est excusé en disant qu'il croyait que c'était vide. Il s'appelait Lucas, était grand, blond aux yeux sombres et très sympathique, très drôle. Il était de notre Répartition et était à Serdaigle. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Il s'est avéré de très bonne compagnie, érudit avec une pointe de folie que Régina a tout de suite adoré. Il était Sang-mêlé et appréciait singulièrement son éducation : « Une vision plus large des événements historiques, une culture artistique, musicale, littéraire bien plus étendue. Mine de rien, c'est vraiment… géant ! » Et j'étais bien d'accord avec lui. Il était censé prendre la diligence avec ses amis et moi avec Severus. Nous avons tous les deux changer nos plans sans trop y penser. Nous nous sommes séparés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Lucas est un ami depuis et c'est une personne vraiment charmante. Régina et lui sont sortis ensemble quelques mois. Ils se sont séparés quelques temps mais je pense réellement que leur histoire ira loin.

En m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore vu les garçons. A peine avais-je souri à cette pensée qu'ils sont entrés… d'une entrée fracassante. Ils étaient hilares de leur blague et se sont assis pas très loin de nous. Je me rappelle le regard que m'a lancé Régina, assise en face de moi, l'air de dire : « Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas mais faisons au moins semblant d'être civilisées. » Effaçant un sourire en coin, je me suis servie des pommes de terres rôties divines. Pendant le dîner, j'ai pu remarquer quelques changements chez les futurs Maraudeurs. Sirius avait l'air abattu, fatigué et étrangement plus calme que lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, ils touchaient presque ses épaules pâles. Remus avait grandi et semblait terriblement malade, si bien que son état m'a subitement inquiétée. Peter avait pris quelques centimètres, lui aussi et semblait épanoui, heureux d'être revenu. James, lui, avait pas seulement grandi, il avait une bonne tête de plus, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement décoiffés comme s'il descendait tout juste d'un vol mouvementé et il s'amusait à faire rouler un Vif d'Or entre son meilleur ami et lui.

Quand il a remarqué que je l'observais, il m'a décroché un sublime sourire, sourire du dragueur typique dont il gratifierait bientôt la plupart des filles, au moins une fois, puis s'est tourné vers la table des Serpentard. Il cherchait visiblement Severus pour l'embêter. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec moi. J'étais bien trop gênée pour lui donner plus d'attention.

Le premier match de Quidditch était le lendemain de la toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard à laquelle nous pouvions allés. Pré-au-Lard… Cet endroit était pour moi inimaginable. Tout un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers. Incroyable ! Après que Régina ait renfloué ses stocks de sucreries, nous avons visité le village. Il y avait cette maison, qui m'a beaucoup marqué ce jour-là. Il faisait gris, les nuages étaient serrés, ce qui rendait notre promenade un peu sinistre. Et une maison était bâtie toute en hauteur. Elle semblait étrangement nouvellement construite, neuve, mais à la fois vieille, comme si elle avait vécu des décennies d'horribles événements. Elle me faisait une drôle d'impression, un sentiment bienveillant naissait en moi quand je la voyais mais un malaise auréolait la bicoque, ce qui quelque part me terrifiait. Régina, apeurée par la demeure en question, a subitement tenu à ce que l'on aille finir l'après-midi au pub. Là-bas, des gens racontaient que c'était une maison hantée, peut-être bien la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne, que chaque soir de terribles monstres y hurlaient avant de sortir en chasse. Même à cette époque, cette version des faits me surprenait. Des sorciers effrayés par des esprits frappeurs, tiens donc ! Néanmoins, ils tenaient tous la même histoire, ce qui la rendait plus que probable. Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons croisé Lucas et nous sommes rentrés tous les trois.

Je passais parfois quelques heures avec Lucas le soir à la bibliothèque. On travaillait souvent les devoirs des matières qu'on avait en commun et on s'entre-aidait pour les autres matières. Par ses nombreux moments passaient avec lui, j'ai découvert en lui un ami bienveillant, toujours partant pour s'amuser ou pour aider. Quelqu'un de gentil et digne de confiance. Il m'accompagnait toujours jusque devant la tour de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu.

Le match de Quidditch qui avait lieu le lendemain de la sortie au village opposait l'équipe des Poufsouffle à la nôtre. Pas vu depuis quelques années. Notre équipe s'est battue bec et ongles et a remportée ce match d'une victoire écrasante. Je me souviendrais longtemps encore de cette victoire. Deux joueurs étaient au coude à coude pour que Poufsouffle ne marque pas quand James Potter s'est levé, son Vif d'Or étroitement serré dans son poing, en train d'hurler sur l'attrapeur, à l'autre bout du terrain : « Crétin ! Il est là, le Vif. Allez, reprends toi, bouge, fais quelque chose ! Abruti, bouge de là, il est là ! Suis mon doigt ! » L'attrapeur a finalement saisi ce que le brun voulait dire et s'est précipité pour attraper la petite balle en or, sous le regard mécontent du capitaine. On devait clairement cette victoire à James.

Cette attitude lui a valu de grandes claques dans le dos, des sourires amicaux, de sincères félicitations… qui n'ont fait que consolider l'égo surdimensionné de James Potter. On l'entendait partout clamer haut et fort qu'il avait fait gagner un match… _sans même être sur le terrain ! _D'accord, c'était vrai mais ne pouvait-il pas avoir la victoire humble ? C'était terriblement pénible et ils en ont largement profité pour dignement fêter ça. Ce mois-ci, il y eut un pic exceptionnel de blagues idiotes, un acharnement nouveau auprès de Severus et tout un tas de filles leur tournaient autour. On voyait souvent James, lorsqu'il croisait notre attrapeur, lâcher son Vif d'Or, lui montrer du doigt et le rattraper juste à temps. Cela mettait en rage le joueur mais il ne disait rien. C'est une habitude qui ne quittera jamais James. Lâcher son Vif, je veux dire.

Trois semaines environ après le match, je retournais à la tour en compagnie de Lucas. Alors que je lui disais au revoir et que je m'apprêtais à donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, les garçons sont apparus au bout du couloir, essoufflés mais réjouis. Lucas a généreusement tenu à féliciter en personne James, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le faire à cause de « _toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour depuis. » _Il s'est senti flatté, l'a remercié mais l'a regardé d'un air si mauvais que je m'attendais à ce qu'il rende Lucas fou dans la minute. James est simplement rentré dans la tour suivit par ces amis.

Je crois qu'avant ces événements, je ne les détestais pas vraiment. Avant ça, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Mis à part leur acharnement envers Severus, mais il savait parfaitement se défendre. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, je n'avais jamais essayé de vraiment les connaitre, c'était peut-être un peu de ma faute. Toutefois, quelques jours plus tard, une mauvaise plaisanterie est tombée sur la tête de Lucas, qui lui a valu une semaine à l'infirmerie. Régina et moi étions singulièrement furieuses. Lucas essayait tant bien que mal de nous calmer, de nous rassurer, rien n'aider. C'est bien à ce moment que j'ai commencé à les haïr. Qu'ils ennuient Severus en lui faisant quelques remarques acides au détour d'un couloir, d'accord. Mais qu'ils s'en prennent physiquement et sans raison a un de mes amis, pas d'accord ! C'est aussi à ce moment que James à commencer à m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Souvenez-vous, « Evans ».

Pendant la convalescence de Lucas, j'ai fait la connaissance de Remus. Un soir, le mardi, à la bibliothèque, il m'a demandé un livre que j'avais pris sur une des étagères pour le consulter. Etant donné que c'était un petit chapitre où il voulait relire quelques informations, il s'est assis en face de moi le temps de les trouver. J'étais franchement surprise. Primo, il faisait le même devoir que moi, qui devait être rendu plus de trois semaines plus tard. Secundo, il avait été très poli. Tertio, il m'a demandé mon avis sur une quelconque plante dans une certaine potion, antidote d'un poison.

Pendant notre conversation, j'ai bien observé Remus. Il était plus grand que moi, portait un visage ovale, des cheveux blonds qu'il ne devait même pas tenter de dompter, un nez long, fin et légèrement crochu, des joues un peu trop creuses, un corps athlétique, voire un peu trop.

Mais ce que toute personne retient chez Remus, c'est assurément ces yeux. Remus avait de profonds yeux clairs. Un regard qui met instantanément à l'aise, qui inspire une douce confiance. Son regard parle pour lui, on y voit aisément ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent. On y lit aisément une bonté hors norme, une exquise délicatesse, une gentillesse profondément ancrée mais surtout une rare sagesse. Au premier regard, j'ai su que Remus était doté de cette rare sagesse. Quelque part, je me doutais que s'il pouvait parler si sagement, ça voulait dire qu'il avait vécu une terrible épreuve. Mais on n'en ressent aucune pitié, ou plutôt je ne l'ai pas pris en pitié. Remus est un homme que l'on comprend par un regard. Toute sa physionomie indique qu'il était une belle personne, muni d'un cœur en or.

C'est assez incroyable. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je repense à cette première conversation, il m'est difficile d'exprimer clairement ce que m'a inspiré Remus. Il faut en faire l'expérience pour comprendre pleinement ce que « connaitre Remus » voulait dire.

Lorsque j'ai fini mon devoir, Remus m'a gracieusement proposé de me raccompagner à la tour. Je dis gracieusement parce que j'avais l'habitude de voir Lucas se lever en même temps que moi mais que j'étais franchement étonnée de l'entendre se proposer. Sur le chemin, Remus m'a expliqué l'utilité et le fonctionnement d'un Scrutoscope, cet objet magique qui prévient de la présence d'un ennemi et nous avons longuement disserté sur l'effet curatif de la mandragore. Le couvre-feu était encore loin lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle commune. Assis près du feu, James, Sirius et Peter semblaient attendre leur ami. Celui-ci leur a souri, s'est excusé auprès de moi tel un vrai gentleman et est allé s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Pour ma part, je suis allée rejoindre Régina, qui s'était installée près d'une fenêtre, en ignorant largement le discret « _Evans ! » _de Potter.

Quelques altercations, de nombreuses heures de cours, de douces soirées à la bibliothèque plus tard, l'été a enfin pointé le bout de son nez. Non pas que j'aime tout particulièrement cette morbide saison au vu de ce qui m'attendait, mais j'appréciais nettement plus les jours longs.

Cet été là, donc, j'ai frôlé la liberté. J'avais treize ans, Pétunia quinze. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait enfin le droit de sortir seule. Un vrai bonheur quand on connait la peste qu'est ma sœur. C'était cet été que j'ai complètement revisité la décoration de ma chambre. J'ai ôté toutes les photos de mes murs, non sans délicatement conserver celle de ma sœur et moi lorsque nous étions enfant dans une boîte que je rétrécirais l'année suivante, pour les remplacer par d'autres photographies sorcières et donc mouvantes. Je savais pertinemment que Pétunia parviendrait à les voir et j'espérais qu'elle soit blessée. Toutefois, ma sœur n'a eu strictement aucune réaction. Ce soir-là, elle a bien été particulièrement silencieuse mais elle s'était cachée derrière une longue et éreintante journée. Peu m'importait finalement. J'avais la maison pour moi seule toute la journée, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, dans la limite du raisonnable, sans avoir la statue de pierre au cœur glacé qui me servait de sœur dans les pattes. Un été bien différent et bien préférable par rapport au précédent. Toutefois, comme les trois années précédentes, je n'étais pas peu contente de retrouver mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de sorcière le premier septembre.

La première chose que j'ai vu, lorsque j'ai passé la barrière pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4, c'était James Potter. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur et lançait passivement son Vif d'Or en l'air, qu'il rattrapait de justesse. Il m'a gratifié de son éternel « Evans ! » enjoué, je lui ai répondu en l'appelant « l'Arrogant. » Pauvre enfant trop orgueilleuse…

Par chance, très peu de temps après ça, Remus est arrivé et m'a salué d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers son ami. Bien que Lucas et Remus ne s'entendaient pas bien l'année précédente pour des raisons quelconques, j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec mes deux amis.

Plus loin sur le quai, j'ai vu arriver Peter, tout sourire. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais censée les détester à cause de ce qu'ils avaient malheureusement fait subir à Lucas l'année précédente mais en le voyant arrivé si jovial, je me suis sentie joviale à mon tour. Il m'a salué avec politesse et m'a demandé si ses amis étaient arrivés. « Remus et l'abruti Arrogant sont plus loin ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucas me sautait dessus pour me dire bonjour. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais envie de parler de mon été mais rapidement quelques Serdaigle se sont joint à nous. Par Serdaigle, j'entends un groupe de filles, accompagné c'est vrai d'un garçon quelque peu efféminé… Je me rendais bien compte que Lucas plaisait à une bonne partie de la gente féminine mais je voyais aussi qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ma meilleure amie. Néanmoins, poli et sympathique comme il était, il ne les a pas chassés et ce n'est que lorsqu'il était temps de monter dans le train que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Severus est venu me voir tard, pendant ce voyage. Et il était accompagné d'amis singulièrement fiers et repoussants. Avery, Rosier et Wilkes, il me semble. Ils étaient devenus « amis » dans le courant de l'année passée et tolérés visiblement que Severus soit encore ami avec moi. Plus pour longtemps cela dit.

J'ai été trop occupé à tenter de comprendre l'étrange comportement de mon meilleur ami pendant le voyage et pendant le repas pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mais ayant été coupé de mon monde pendant plus de deux mois, j'aurais sans doute mieux fait d'écouter quelques conversations à la dérobée. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai pris des nouvelles des sorciers et sorcières du monde. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Apparemment, un terrible sorcier, maître en matière de magie noire, entamait une sérieuse ascension afin de purifier le monde des « Sang-de-Bourbe. »

C'est Remus qui m'a expliqué ce terme, le soir de notre premier jour de cours. Un Sang-de-Bourbe est une personne dotée de pouvoir mais qui est paradoxalement née dans une famille Moldue. _J'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe._ Cette doctrine me fit penser à celle d'Hitler quant aux juifs et aux aryens, les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-Pur. Suite à cette annonce, j'ai légèrement paniqué mais Remus a su rapidement me rassurer et m'a promis qu'avec Dumbledore en tant que directeur, je n'avais rien à craindre. Le croyant sur parole j'ai cessé de chercher à en savoir plus.

Les altercations entre James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Severus devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus violentes. Les futurs Maraudeurs avaient clairement besoin de se défouler et Severus changeait incroyablement vite. Lucas essayait tant bien que mal de m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je crois qu'il voyait tout ça d'un œil bien plus objectif que le mien et qu'il savait que si mes camarades Gryffondors ne feraient rien contre moi, il n'en était pas de même pour les Serpentard, qui adoptaient petit à petit des slogans de plus en plus racistes. Néanmoins on s'attaquait parfois violement à mon ami et j'étais certaine de pouvoir, occasionnellement, calmer le jeu.

James a été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Le capitaine gardait en mémoire l'incroyable victoire du premier match de l'année précédente et avait décidé de changer son équipe. Cette nouvelle a consolidé tout un tas de choses : la réputation de Potter, son arrogance, les rumeurs des filles avec qui Potter et Black sortaient, voire _plus_, leurs pics de futilités qu'ils appelaient plaisanteries, etc.

Il est évident que Potter a été intenable après ça. Il ne cessait de me héler, d'un bout d'un couloir à un autre. Il me souriait parfois, envoyait son Vif d'Or vers moi. Je lui aurais bien enfoncé dans le… _nez_, cette balle. Il était insupportable tant il était arrogant. Il était fier, terriblement fier de faire partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, de réussir dans toutes les matières, d'avoir de si fidèles amis, de si nombreuses petites amies… J'avais foncièrement envie de lui coller ma main en travers de la figure. Parce que plus ça allait, plus il m'indisposait. J'essayais sans cesse de l'ignorer mais chaque fois mes bonnes résolutions partaient en enfer, notamment à cause de son insatiable arrogance. Je ne l'en détestait que plus fort.

Et bien évidement, ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. L'équipe de Gryffondor a gagné le premier match qu'elle a joué, contre Serdaigle. Le jeu avait duré à peine plus d'une demi-heure. Tout fut pire encore après. C'était à présent Severus qui cherchait James et Sirius, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à répondre. Mon ami devenait de plus en plus insultant aussi. Mais le pire, pour ma part, fut quelques heures après la victoire de Potter.

Il est parvenu, non sans mal, à s'extirper de la foule et m'a retrouvé caché au fond de la bibliothèque, seule. Lucas et Remus étaient respectivement en train de fêter la défaite et la victoire du match. Ai-je déjà dit que James Potter était terriblement arrogant, orgueilleux, suffisant, dédaigneux ? Si non, je le dis maintenant. James Potter était un être abject bourré d'arrogance, d'orgueil et de suffisance. En me trouvant au fond de la bibliothèque, sous les avertissements sifflés de Mme Pince, il est venu me demander si j'acceptais de l'accompagner le week-end suivant à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Je dois, aujourd'hui, avouer objectivement qu'il avait bien fait sa demande. Calme, posé, poli. Il n'en avait pas fait des tonnes, ne s'y était pas pris comme avec les filles qui le suivaient partout. Il m'avait simplement et clairement dit que je lui plaisais et qu'il aimerait apprendre à mieux me connaitre, et qu'il pensait qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était tout à fait adaptée à ce genre de requête. Oui, il avait été presque adorable tellement il était gêné. Seulement le calcul était vite fait : Severus, Lucas, infirmerie, blagues, arrogance, haine. Tout tendait à un non clair et direct. C'est la seule fois de ma vie que je me suis fait virée à grands cris d'une bibliothèque.

Après ça, il n'a cessé de franchement me tourner autour. Le week-end suivant, il n'est pas allé à Pré-au-Lard, ni avec ses amis, ni avec personne. Sirius a bien tenté de plaider sa cause et j'ai gâché une demi-chope de Bierraubeurre.

Les mois qui ont suivi, outre les cours où j'excellais, ont été parfois vraiment durs. Severus était à présent sérieusement méchant avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle en plus d'avec les Gryffondors. Il se moquait ouvertement des autres en compagnie de ses affreux amis, auxquels s'ajoutaient encore d'autres personnes. Lucas m'empêchait d'intervenir tant bien que mal, et parfois il peinait vraiment à me retenir, lorsqu'ils se confrontaient aux futurs Maraudeurs, qui pendant tout l'hiver a été à cran. Ce mage montait encore et toujours en puissance, si bien que, connaissant la doctrine de Salazar Serpentard, tout le monde se méfiait des verts et argents. L'atmosphère était donc sous tension. Potter me tournait autour dès qu'il avait du temps libre, entre chaque cours, dès que j'entrais dans la Salle Commune, à la Grande Salle. Lucas et Régina commençaient à se chercher à grand coup de disputes, forcément futiles.

En bref, la fin d'année a été, cette fois très attendue.

Cet été a été consacré à me préparer psychologiquement. J'étais promue au rang de Préfète, tout comme Remus, et ce rôle me terrifiait un peu. Les Préfets servent surtout de remplaçants pour les Préfets-en-Chef mais ils avaient tout de même d'autres responsabilités. Et avec la montée en puissance de ce certain mage noir dont le nom n'était jamais prononcé, tous les élèves étaient méfiants et hostiles face aux Serpentard. Ce qui n'amenuisait pas la haine de ces derniers, qui allait sans aucun doute se montrer plus vil encore envers les trois autres maisons qu'auparavant. C'était une triste affaire. D'autant plus que je ne pensais pas les Serpentard capable de ce genre de choses.

Il y avait bien cette rumeur qui disait que le multirécidiviste criminel inconnu était allé à Poudlard, et avait été accepté à Serpentard, qu'il avait tué une jeune fille entre ces murs avec une violence inouïe et qu'il cherchait avidement toujours plus de partisan afin que « la purification du monde sorcier » aille toujours plus vite. Soit je ne croyais simplement pas à toute cette histoire, en effet cet homme aurait pu aller à n'importe quelle école, personne n'inculque jamais à des enfants une telle haine, soit je m'efforçais de garder en mémoire qu'il était _possible_ que des Serpentards adhèrent malheureusement à ces idées mais que tous ne sont pas fautifs. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que mes camarades, que je les apprécie ou non, soient fautifs de choses pareilles. Et j'en avais plus ou moins la preuve avec Severus : il était Serpentard et pourtant nous étions amis.

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges pour savoir que faire pour atténuer les tensions, toutes mes conclusions étaient toujours les mêmes : les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendront pas de si tôt. Si bien que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle prendrait toujours parti. Et si ce mage noir continuait son ascension, la population allait se mettre à se révolter, ce qui attiserait sa haine et ses meurtres, ce qui mènerait assurément à une guerre. Un semblant d'entente entre les _quatre _maisons était donc, à mes yeux, primordiale.

Si bien que, le mois que j'ai passé chez moi l'été de mes quatorze ans, j'ai complètement omis d'ennuyer ma sœur Pétunia. Néanmoins elle ne m'avait pas oublié et quand je n'étais pas plongée dans mes pensées, il n'était pas rare que j'entende le surnom qu'elle m'avait officiellement donné : « l'Anormale ».

Mais j'ai été sauvé par ma fantastique meilleure amie, Régina m'avait en effet invité à passer le dernier mois des vacances avec elle et me suppliait d'accepter, _cette année, pour une fois, s'il te plait. _Pétunia a paru soulagée en apprenant la nouvelle. Tant mieux pour elle.

Je n'ai jamais passé de si bonnes vacances qu'avec Régina. Elle est parvenue, Merlin sait comment, à me faire oublier tout ce qui me peser depuis la fin de la quatrième année : Potter, Severus, mon poste de Préfète, le nouveau psychopathe… Ces parents étaient tout aussi sympathiques qu'elle. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi déçue que le premier septembre n'arrive.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la déception, j'étais contente de retourner au château. Toutefois, je serais bien resté en vacances auprès de Régina quelques semaines encore. Ce qui n'a pas empêché mon cœur de faire un bond dans ma poitrine à la vue du gigantesque Poudlard Express. Les parents de Régina ont du nous laisser seules rapidement à cause de leurs travails respectifs. Quelques minutes après leur départ, Lucas est arrivé, accompagné d'une jolie petite brune, débordante de joie.

Je ne crois pas avoir décrit physiquement quelqu'un d'autre que Remus. Régina est une fille de taille moyenne, longiligne, fine, quelques courbes gracieuses. Elle a un visage rond encadré par de longues boucles sombres. Ses yeux tirent étonnamment vers le gris et sa bouche est naturellement rouge comme si elle appliquait méticuleusement du rouge à lèvre. Elle souffre de quelques tics nerveux, comme tout le monde : elle mordille sa lèvres lorsqu'elle est sur le point de pleurer, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds compulsivement lorsqu'elle réfléchit, joue avec ses cheveux lorsqu'elle est fatiguée, etc.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas encore vu Lucas. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir, car il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, même si elle se voilait la face.

J'avais raison de me méfier de sa réaction. Potter est arrivé à peine une minute après Lucas, en compagnie de son chien de garde Black. Je ne l'avais pas vu mais il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a entraîné plus loin, en dansant, un bras autour de ma taille. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur et je n'avais _aucune _envie de savoir ce qui le rendait heureux : j'aurais juste voulu le détruire. Il avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Il a essayé de me parler, je crois mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Les élèves commençaient à affluer sur le quai, je ne savais pas où était Régina. Quand je les retrouvais, je me suis virulemment extirpée des bras de Potter et je suis allée la rejoindre. Elle a tourné les talons quand je suis arrivée : elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Lucas a du voir son manège puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient près de nous. Régina s'est presque immédiatement reprise. « La nostalgie ! Désolée… Salut, je m'appelle Régina. Et toi ? » Elle s'appelait Marion. Elle venait tout droit de France et devait repartir la semaine suivante pour retourner à son école de sorcellerie. La cousine de Lucas…

Le train allait partir quand nous sommes montés. Sur les marches, j'ai aperçu Severus, en compagnie de Yaxley. Mon ami a tourné vers moi un visage plein de mépris. Cette attitude m'avait choquée mais je m'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas tourné vers moi et, égoïstement, ça m'allait. Si bien que j'avais déjà oublié le regard dur et froid qu'il a posé sur quelques élèves entre nous quand je me suis assise dans le compartiment. Après que le train ait démarré et largement quitté la gare, Remus est venu me voir pour parler du fait qu'on soit Préfet. Il a évidemment ramené toute sa bande, qui s'est bruyamment vautrée sur les banquettes. Etonnamment silencieux, Potter s'est assis en face de moi. Après avoir longuement parlé avec Remus, Peter m'a expliqué à grand renfort de détails comment il voyait ma vie après Poudlard. D'après lui, j'aurais les meilleurs résultats aux examens et toutes les grandes écoles se battraient pour moi et que finalement je choisirais la formation d'Auror. J'y rencontrerais un bon garçon avec qui je me marierais et aurais un fils pour commencer. Ça m'a fait franchement rire et si je n'avais pas tant rit, j'aurais remarqué le regard glacial que lui a instantanément lancé Potter. Une heure plus tard, je m'endormais sur l'épaule de Lucas.

Je ne me suis réveillée que lorsque le train s'est arrêté et c'est sans réels souvenirs du voyage que l'année a commencé. J'essayais de convaincre Régina de sortir avec Lucas, je m'avançais dans toutes les matières, je voyais de temps en temps Severus. Mais très rapidement, il devenait de plus en plus distant, parfois même méchant. Potter, Black et Remus s'en sont inquiété une ou deux fois, mais n'étant pas mes amis, je n'ai jamais rien dit au deux premiers. J'ai en effet confié à Remus que l'attitude de mon ami, car oui, il restait tout de même mon ami, me blessait. Après tout, je ne voyais ce que j'avais fait pour le contrarier… Il ne cessait d'affirmer que je n'étais pas fautive et qu'il fallait que je cesse de le voir. Insensé.

Toutefois, je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour où je me suis réveillée avec un souvenir en tête, comme un avertissement de Merlin. Quelques années plus tôt, la mère de Severus était tombée plus ou moins malade et il était très inquiet. J'avais posé ma main sur son bras, en espérant le calmer. Ce geste était un peu comme la signature officielle de notre amitié : je t'aide à supporter la maladie de ta mère car tu es mon ami. Mais depuis quelques mois, je ne le touchais plus du tout, ni lui, ni son cœur, ni sa raison. A la fin de l'année, après avoir passé nos BUSES, nous étions allées profiter du soleil avec les filles de mon dortoir. Severus était quelque part derrière nous et les garçons étaient plus loin à droite. J'ai, une ultime fois essayé d'apaiser les tensions, à grand renfort de hurlements. Je n'étais même pas en colère, simplement lassée. Je savais que Remus observait attentivement ma réaction. De cette conversation, je n'ai retenu que trois mots : Sang-de-Bourbe. Quand j'ai entendu Potter voler à mon secours, ma décision a été immédiate. Taper fort. Je savais que la chose qui pourrait le plus blesser Rogue, c'était de me voir « m'acoquiner » avec des gens comme _Potter _ou _Black._ « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-le, _James_. » En regardant Rogue dans les yeux, j'ai lentement posé ma main sur le bras de cet être arrogant et ait répété « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, _James…_ »

C'est idiot de ne retenir que cela d'une année tout entière et pourtant… En y réfléchissant bien j'ai retenu peu de choses de cette cinquième année : Lucas et Régina ont finis par sortir ensemble, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami et mes relations avec les Maraudeurs s'étaient adoucies.

En effet, pendant l'année, Potter et Black s'était largement calmé. Plus de combat de couloir avec Severus, moins de blagues, moins de filles. Comme si le but, qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'atteindre, l'était finalement. Par là, je découvrais un nouveau Potter, calme, perspicace, soucieux et un nouveau Black, plein de vie, d'humour et bien plus gentil qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est la veille du départ pour les vacances que j'ai fait toutes ses réflexions. Les Maraudeurs étaient des personnes agréables. S'il n'y avait pas eu de Severus pour me gâcher la vie ou la mauvaise blague de Lucas ou moins d'arrogance dans leur attitude, j'aurais sans doute pu les apprécier plus tôt, j'aurais pu ne pas perdre mon temps à garder sur terre un ami qui aimait trop céder à la haine.

Avant de m'endormir, j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'étais décidée à changer d'attitude envers les trois Maraudeurs restant. Le lendemain fut plus ou moins difficile. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec James et Sirius, avec Peter ça me semblait plus simple.

Je me rappelle avec exactitude de ma rentrée en sixième. Lorsque j'ai atteint la voie 9 3/4, je suis tombée nez à nez avec James. On s'est observé quelques secondes, je lui ai souri, ça l'a étonné et puis Lucas m'est tombé dessus comme une tornade. Je n'ai plus fait attention à eux avant de les voir passé devant notre compartiment alors qu'ils en cherchaient un. Remus s'est arrêté pour nous saluer Lucas, Régina et moi. Il est resté quelques instants pour discuter et est reparti au compartiment suivant. Et à nouveau, je les ai oubliés avant d'être dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant le premier mois de cours, je me suis nettement rapprochée de Remus. Avec la perte, plus ou moins à déplorer, de Severus, j'avais beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à des causes perdues. Je me suis rapidement aperçue que je tenais énormément à lui, qu'il était pour moi un ami très précieux. De son côté, il s'est sans doute rendu compte qu'il pouvait me faire confiance puisqu'en novembre, quelques jours après la pleine lune, alors que je m'étais beaucoup inquiétée pour lui, il s'est enfin décidé à confirmer mes doutes. Par une soirée, qui aujourd'hui me laisse le sentiment d'être singulièrement pénible, il est venu me trouver dans la salle commune alors que Gina venait de monter se coucher. Il m'a raconté comment Fenrir Greyback, qui est depuis venu en tête de la liste de mes ennemis, avait transformé sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il se doutait de mes soupçons et je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Il m'a aussi raconté que le reste des Mauraudeurs avaient très vite deviné ce qui rendait leur ami _malade _et que, au cours de l'année précédente, ils étaient parvenus à devenir des Animagus, qu'ils utilisaient cette nouvelle faculté pour accompagner Remus, ces terribles soirs. Je voyais bien que Remus était largement soulagé d'avoir un tel soutient et qu'il leur en était reconnaissant mais je les ai, pour ma part, très sévèrement jugés. Il me semblait que c'était bien trop dangereux, pour des garçons de seize ans, de devenir illégalement de animaux une nuit par mois pour accompagner un être assoiffé de sang, bien que ce soit tout de même Remus… Depuis, j'ai largement revu mes opinions à la baisse.

Grâce à Remus, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître le reste des Maraudeurs. En effet, souvent à partir d'octobre, je passais mes soirées avec les garçons et Régina. J'ai découvert un Peter comme on le voyait de l'extérieur, timide, effacé, distrait. Il était de loin celui qui était le moins intégré dans leur groupe. Sirius était, à mes yeux, de plus en plus distrayant, drôle et loin de la réputation qu'on lui connaissait et d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle. Mais celui qui m'a le plus étonné, c'était James. Celui-ci ne me harcelait plus, ne hurlait plus mon nom dans les couloirs, ne me demandait plus intempestivement d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Il y faisait bien quelques allusions, uniquement pour me taquiner. Au lieu de quoi, nous apprenions à réellement nous connaître. En tout cas, moi, j'apprenais à le connaître et j'en étais très heureuse. J'ai donc découvert une personne perspicace, douce et attentive.

Mes sentiments au cours de l'année avaient très largement évolué. Allongé sur mon lit à baldaquin, j'entendais les garçons rirent dans la salle commune le dernier soir de l'année. J'essayais de faire un bilan de mon année : Severus avait considérablement changé et, malgré un dernier espoir, j'avais du m'avouer que je l'avais définitivement perdu, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow faisaient maintenant parti de mes amis, Lucas et Régina étaient à nouveau ensemble. Mais je restais septique à propos de James. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le considérer comme un ami puisque en cas de soucis quelconque, je ne me serais pas immédiatement tourné vers lui… Mais j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Je lui faisais confiance, sans aucun doute, j'aurais pu lui confier ma vie… Et c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait, en lui donnant complètement mon cœur. Je regrette **_profondément_** d'avoir pu penser quelque chose d'aussi fleur bleue. En un an, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et je ne savais plus ce qu'il en était de son côté. Mais globalement, comparé à mes résolutions de l'année précédente, j'avais largement atteint mes objectifs. Contrairement à l'année passée, après toutes ses réflexions, j'étais descendue finir la soirée avec mes amis, souriant en tout premier lieu à mon brun à lunettes.

Un profond sentiment de nostalgie m'étreignait lorsque je suis arrivée à la gare pour notre dernière année. J'avais peur de finir mon année, commencer une nouvelle vie mais perdre de vue mes précieux amis. Cette année, les garçons ont pris le train avec nous. Ils m'ont rapidement fait oublier mon sentiment de nostalgie mais ça n'avait pas échappé à James. Bien trop perspicace.

La veille de la première pleine lune, Remus est venu me trouver à la bibliothèque pour me confier qu'avec les temps qui courrait, il sentait que cette pleine lune serait difficile. Il pensait qu'il blesserait les garçons et avait peur de leur faire un mal irréversible. Le calcul était vite fait pour moi, Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient mes amis, j'avais peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et je savais que je ne supporterais pas s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à James. Je lui ai donc promis que je les attendrais et que je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'ils se soignent. Il a paru tellement soulagé quand je le lui ai dit que je n'ai jamais eu la force de me rétracter, ce que je n'ai, d'ailleurs, jamais voulu faire…

Le soir de la pleine lune, j'avais décidé de les attendre sans leur dire, dans la salle commune. Cependant, après m'être endormie pendant quelques heures devant le feu qui s'éteignait, j'ai eu peur qu'ils passent sans bruit et que je ne m'éveille pas. Alors je m'étais assise sur la plus haute marche qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Ce soir-là, ils s'en sont sortis sans rien de plus que quelques égratignures et j'étais soulagée. Au contraire, la pleine lune de décembre a été plus difficile pour nous cinq. En effet, alors que je les attendais dans la salle commune à cause de leur retard, j'ai vu entrer Peter, qui regardait encore du côté du portrait. Il semblait guider quelqu'un et quelques secondes tard, je voyais Sirius entrer, une grimace de douleur collée au visage, soutenant avec beaucoup de difficultés James, qui s'était évanoui. Mon cœur m'a fait l'effet d'une pierre qu'on jette dans un lac, qui s'enfonce et qu'on ne revoit jamais. « Ca va aller, Lily ? » C'était Peter et j'ai immédiatement réagi. Je me suis précipitée vers eux et j'ai aidé Sirius à asseoir James dans un fauteuil, intimant fermement aux deux autres à s'asseoir aussi. J'ai d'abord soigné Peter, parce qu'il était celui qui avait visiblement le moins souffert. Puis je me suis occupée des coupures de Sirius, dont une était particulièrement large.

Lorsque je me suis tournée vers James, mon cœur a fait un bond. Il s'était réveillé et arboré une terrible grimace, une expression de pure souffrance. Il me semble que j'ai mis une éternité à effacer ces griffures bégnines. Puis je me suis occupée, lentement, de celle qu'il avait au flanc. Elle était longue, profonde et ruisselante de sang. J'ai eu un mal fou à contrôler le tremblement de mes mains, parce que je savais que je lui faisais mal. Alors que j'appliquais un onguent à l'odeur désagréable, il a eu un violent sursaut. Quelques minutes plus tard, je regardais le pansement que j'avais du lui faire puisque je n'avais pas de potion adaptée pour refermer la plaie et, ne suivant que mon instinct, j'ai vivement attrapé le visage de James pour le tourner vers moi. « James, ai-je chuchoté, James, _regarde-moi._ » Je le vis ouvrir péniblement les yeux, à quelques centimètres des miens. « Ne me refais plus _jamais _ça. »

Suite à quoi, j'ai demandé à Sirius de m'aider à l'emmener dans leur dortoir et en sortant de leur chambre, j'ai entendu Sirius taquiner James à mon sujet. J'avais toujours mes ASPIC à passer, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux pleines lunes des garçons. Et encore aujourd'hui, même pendant mes heures de révisions quotidiennes, je me surprends très souvent à penser aux risques que les Maraudeurs prennent.

Et mes sombres pensées étaient justifiées puisque la pleine lune suivante a été pire encore. En effet, alors que je les attendais particulièrement nerveuse, je n'ai même pas entendu le tableau pivoter, c'est Sirius qui m'a annoncé leur arrivée en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Il a ensuite fait le tour du canapé, avec Peter pour s'asseoir de part et d'autre de moi. Sirius et Peter. Ni Remus, ni James. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Mrs. Pomfresh s'est occupé de nous, m'a-t-il dit, alors que j'allais pour l'examiner.

- Mrs. Pom…

- Lunard et Cornedrue y sont toujours. »

Sans que je ne me rappelle comment, je me suis retrouvée devant l'infirmerie. J'ai entr'ouvert la porte dans un silence étrangement parfait. J'ai d'abord vu Remus, qui m'a assuré que lui allait bien et m'a demandé des nouvelles des autres. Puis j'ai été voir James, qui, un large pansement sur son torse nu, dormait profondément dans son lit. Me laissant choir sur une chaise inconfortable, j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa poitrine, parce que je savais que sentir son cœur battre sous ma main me rassurerait un peu. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en sentant sa main se frayer un chemin dans mes cheveux ! « On avait convenu que tu ne referais plus rien de pareil. » Il a douloureusement ricané, puis m'a conseillé d'aller dormir. Au lieu d'obéir docilement, j'ai rejoint Remus qui peinait à s'endormir, le visage contracté dans une expression d'inquiétude. « Hé, tout va bien. Sirius et Peter étaient juste fatigués, tu vas bien et…

- Et James, me coupa-t-il, est cloué sur un lit d'infirmerie parce qu'une de mes griffes est restée coincée dans son abdomen.

- Ce n'est pas de _ta _faute, Remus. Mais celle de ton… _animal de compagnie_… Et Mrs. Pomfresh s'est occupée de lui. Tout ira bien.

- Tu es aussi inquiète que moi à son sujet !

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? proposais-je, esquivant ainsi la conversation.

- Reste avec lui.

- D'accord. Mais il faut que tu dormes !

- Je suis déjà endormi !

- Bien, bonne nuit, Rem' ! »

Après avoir une nouvelle fois quitté le chevet de Remus, je suis retournée auprès de James qui, dans son sommeil, arborait un léger sourire. En tirant la chaise que j'avais délaissée plus tôt, j'ai fait un bruit de tous les diables, qui l'a encore réveillé. Il m'a douloureusement soufflé d'aller dormir plutôt que de rester là et sur le même ton, je lui ai promis que j'irais. Et effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, le jour commençait à se lever, je me suis éveillée en sursaut, le visage tout contre son épaule et m'apprêtais à quitter l'infirmerie, étrangement silencieuse face au reste de Poudlard. Cette fois encore n'obéissant qu'à mon instinct, j'ai embrassé avec le plus de légèreté possible le front de James. Si mes sens n'avaient pas été aussi engourdis par le sommeil, j'aurais senti qu'il s'était tendu lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de me persuader qu'il n'avait pas pu m'entendre, puisqu'il était si profondément endormi… jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue que non, qu'il s'était réveillé et m'avait entendu. Depuis, nous sommes ensemble.

Nous sommes un couple qui fonctionne très bien. Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui me fait dire ça mais c'est un fait. Jusqu'à cette dispute en tous cas, pendant laquelle tout ce que nous mettions un poing d'honneur à garder sous silence a subitement explosé entre nous, de son comportement agaçant en cours jusqu'à sa peur de ce qui se passerait pour nous après Poudlard.

Je suis _vraiment _épuisée et à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

« James ? » Le son de ma voix semble le réveiller et il s'éloigne du lit gracieusement. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va partir mais il s'immobilise face à la fenêtre par laquelle on aperçoit les montagnes environnantes.

James est une personne singulièrement combattante et forte. Cependant, il y a certains signes qui ne me trompent pas. Les bras avantageusement croisés sur la poitrine, il est sur la défensive.

« James ? » je réitère. Je le vois sursauter très légèrement et je me fais le malheureux effet d'être un électrochoc.

J'ai mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Il s'en veut, ça saute aux yeux. Je suis amoureuse de James Potter, et en tant que femme amoureuse, je ferais tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à endurer une vaine souffrance.

Cependant, grâce à un heureux hasard ou à Merlin lui-même, j'entends une Gryffondor glousser à l'étage inférieur et James tourne discrètement sa tête vers la porte. L'a-t-il reconnu au simple son de son rire ? C'en est trop.

« James. » Cette fois, mon ton est sec, si bien qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Je… » Encore une fois, mon cœur se serre. Mais ma détermination et moi tenons bon. « Qui te l'a dit ?

- Tu veux dire, toutes les rumeurs mises à part ? C'est Sirius. Ne lui en veux pas. Tu le connais, il ne m'aurait pas dit une telle chose sur le ton de la conversation. Je l'ai fait céder. Ça a été difficile. Mais le résultat demeure le même, tu m'as trompé.

- Arrête de le répéter, s'il te plait…

- Pourtant…

- S'il te plait » souffle-t-il. En deux grandes et souples enjambées, il me rejoint et s'assoit à nouveau en face de moi, toutefois, il évite toujours soigneusement mon regard.

« Alors, explique-moi. » Je pose ma main, que j'espère, bien malgré moi, apaisante, sur son bras. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait totalement compris l'ampleur de ce que je lui demande.

« On a eu cette violente dispute dans l'après-midi…

- Je sais. Je t'ai conseillé de prêter un peu plus d'attention à tes examens finaux… » Une brèche s'ouvre à ses yeux, dans laquelle il pourrait éviter la conversation, qui sera sans doute la plus douloureuse de notre histoire. Il s'y engouffre, complètement paniqué, quitte à revivre cette dite dispute. Erreur, mon amour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Est-ce si honteux, si dégradant de sortir avec quelqu'un d'inférieur à soi ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver à mon tour.

« Tu es loin d'être inférieur à moi, James ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Seulement… Tu as d'énormes capacités, alors imagines les résultats que tu aurais si tu révisais un minimum !

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

- Bien sûr ! Tu vas me ressortir ta condition d'Animagi ! Sois sûr que je suis impressionnée du travail que vous avez fourni pour créer une si puissante et si belle magie, sois en sûr ! Mais les examens, c'est d'un autre niveau ! »

En commençant à sortir avec James, je ne l'ai pas changé. Il reste la personne qu'il est, persuadé que tout ira bien pour lui, quelque part un peu arrogant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui tel qu'il est, si je lui avais demandé de changer, ça aurait été paradoxal. J'aurais éloigné, voire peut-être éteint, celui que j'aime. Ainsi, je sais très bien ce qu'il va me reprocher ensuite.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'acceptes pas tel que je suis ?

- Je t'aime tel que tu es, James ! Mais tout ne fonctionne pas comme tu l'imagines ! Il faut travailler pour avoir ce que l'on veut, tout comme tu as travaillé sur moi pour pouvoir sortir avec moi. De toute façon, la question n'est pas là. Tu m'as trompé.

Il ferme subitement les yeux, baisse la tête et murmure : « S'il te plait, Lily, _s'il te plait, _cesse de répéter… _ça._

- Alors explique-moi.

- J'étais en colère. Je t'ai dit des choses vraiment horribles, cette après-midi-là. Je me sentais vraiment minable. J'ai été tellement méchant. Je m'en veux énormément, tu sais. Tu mérites tellement…

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Je… Je me suis naturellement tourné vers Sirius pour me changer les idées. Il a organisé une petite soirée à la Sirius et j'ai vraiment beaucoup bu. Au début, Remus me surveillait. Il savait que j'étais bouleversé et donc plus prompt à faire une bêtise… Mais je l'ai perdu et j'ai continué à boire à défaut d'avoir mieux à faire. J'étais vraiment bourré, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais… »

La peine transperce sa voix. Cette fois, j'effleure sa main mais il se dégage si vivement que j'en serais presque blessée. Il lève très brièvement les yeux vers moi, juste assez de temps pour que j'aperçoive qu'ils sont emplis de larmes. Et cette fois, je crois que mon cœur se brise.

« James… » Il tripote nerveusement un fil de la couture de mon couvre-lit rouge et or qui s'est échappé. Cette explication pourrait me suffire, amplement. Il était exceptionnellement bourré. Mais je ne parviens pas à m'en contenter.

« Je suis désolé, Lily, vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à… _ça. _Je me dégoute moi-même. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

- James ! Tu étais saoul et tu as semé Remus. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Ce garçon est étrangement perspicace. Il vient de comprendre ce que je lui demandais. Il sait que je le lui demandais tout en sachant que j'en souffrirais. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrette même pas d'être monté.

« Je ne te raconterais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails, Lily. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mais je ne vais pas te raconter… _ça, _enfin !

- S'il te plait, James, fais-le.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de te dire ce qui s'est passé lorsque je t'ai… trahi ! »

Sur cet éclat de voix, Alice, une fille qui partage le dortoir avec Régina et moi, entre en ouvrant la porte à la volée. « Oh… Désolée. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. » La surprise se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçoit James, debout, nonchalamment appuyé contre le poteau du baldaquin. Elle récupère le livre qu'elle était venue chercher en vitesse et referme la porte derrière elle, sûrement toujours en train de se demander comment un garçon peut être monter dans les dortoirs des filles. A vrai dire, seuls Remus et James y sont parvenus. Sirius, malgré ses nombreuses et différentes tentatives, a toujours rencontré directement le toboggan et Peter n'a essayé qu'une fois. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait.

« On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? » Je sais qu'il veut dire par là _« lorsque tu auras cessé de vouloir tous les détails », _peut-être pense-t-il que c'est une sorte de sursis pour notre couple, que ça nous laissera encore un peu de temps, comme si cette histoire de tromperie sonnait la fin de la nôtre.

« Non. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Et je sais que ta conscience te ronge. Il faut qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire au plus vite.

- Mais… tu ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes ? Tu veux que, délibérément, je te fasse souffrir en te racontant dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où je t'ai… trompé.

- C'est ce que je te demande.

- Tu me demandes de dépeindre quelque chose qui te brisera !

- Oui.

- Je t'aime, Lily, il est donc hors de question que je fasse ça. »

J'ai la terrible impression de jouer mon histoire d'amour à cet instant précis. Que tout ce rattache à ça, à la distance qu'il met entre nous. Et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. S'il quitte le dortoir maintenant, ça va me ronger jusqu'à ce que j'explose. Et je ne peux _pas _laisser faire ça. Le retenir par la colère est exclu : je n'en ai plus la force et ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Changement de tactique.

Alors qu'il atteint la porte, j'attrape sa main et le force doucement à se tourner vers moi. La mine qu'il arbore me transperce le cœur. Néanmoins, pour avancer, pour passer à autre chose, il faut que nous réglions cette histoire maintenant. Sans le lâcher, je le fais descendre à la salle commune. De nos amis, regroupés autour de la cheminée, seule Régina nous voit et je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre silencieusement que nous ne les rejoignons pas. Elle sait maintenant que quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. On en parlera sans doute demain.

Rapidement, j'avise un coin désert et une fois callée dans le vieux fauteuil rouge face au reste de la salle, je lance discrètement le sortilège _Assurdiato_, afin de nous assurer un minimum d'intimité.

Je regarde James dans les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration et me lance : « J'avais déjà entendu quelques rumeurs. Dans les couloirs, les douches, avant les cours. Mais un samedi matin, Sirius est venu me trouver à la bibliothèque. Il avait fini par céder, en voyant combien tu étais mal depuis. Il pensait que je pourrais te pardonner en un claquement de doigt. Mais depuis, pour moi en tous cas, rien ne va. Chaque fille que je croise me fait remettre en question. Je me demande si c'était elle. Ce que tu lui as préféré par rapport à moi, ce que j'aurais du faire _comme elle_ pour que tu ne me trompes pas…

- Lily, enfin, comment peux-tu penser ainsi ?

- Tiens, par exemple, la fille qui te dévore des yeux derrière toi. Elle s'appelle Kim, elle est en sixième année. Grande, blonde, élancée, voluptueuse. Franchement jolie. Fille facile. Elle parle de toi sans arrêt et a décrété que sa matière préférée était la défense contre les forces du mal depuis que tu as annoncé que tu aimais particulièrement ce cours. Quand je la croise, je l'imagine sans aucun mal dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle accepte ? Pas grand chose, je suppose. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as murmuré à l'oreille ? Sur quel ton ? Où as-tu placé tes mains ? Comment l'as-tu embrassé ? Y croyais-tu vraiment ? As-tu apprécié être dans ses bras ? As-tu été _satisfait ?_

- Arrête… Pitié, arrête !

- Ou serait-ce plutôt cette brune là-bas ? Plus discrète mais tout aussi folle de toi ! Quatrième année, je pense qu'elle serait un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Petite mais gros potentiel intellectuel. Est-ce que tu as du te pencher ou était-elle rudement accrochée à tes hanches ? Est-ce que tu lui as souri de ce sourire tellement attendrissant quand tu t'es redressé ? Si toutefois, tu as pris la peine de te redresser. A moins qu'aucun mur n'ait été support à ça ? A moins que vous ayez atteint un quelconque lit à temps ! A la réflexion, peut-être qu'une Serdaigle te conviendrait mieux. Ou encore mieux, une Serpentarde ! Son côté vicieux te semble sans doute plus intéressant au lit…

- D'accord ! Je… je vais tout te dire. Mais promets-moi de me couper si c'est trop dur à entendre. »

Je hoche la tête et le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout compte fait, j'appréhende. J'appréhende, surtout de savoir s'il a été… _comblé, _plus qu'il ne le serait avec moi_._ Son lit est toujours vide de tout objet parce qu'il n'aime pas avoir à tout pousser quand je suis avec lui. Je m'assois adossé à la tête de lit et pose finalement mon regard sur lui. Une profonde expression de douleur est comme gravée sur son visage et je me déteste de lui faire ça. Il s'installe face à moi, bien moins droit que d'habitude.

Il me semble au bord de l'implosion. Et je ne sais plus quoi dire pour le faire parler.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je t'aime, tu sais. » Je hoche la tête, même si ce n'était pas une question.

« Je suis _désolé_. Je suis _désolé_… » Vouté, il répète cette phrase comme une litanie, comme si ça allait l'aider à se pardonner à lui-même.

« Tu étais saoul. Tu as perdu Remus. Et ensuite ?

- Elle est entrée dans la salle commune au milieu de la soirée. J'avais déjà pas mal bu mais pas au point de ne plus savoir ce que je faisais. Elle a bien vu que si je forçais encore un peu… Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas arrêté. On a beaucoup… dansé, beaucoup bu tous les deux. Mais encore à ce moment-là, je pensais à toi. Et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais nulle part et ce que tu ne savais pas ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. Elle m'a mis un verre entre les mains et… j'ai bu. On a encore dansé et elle m'a subitement embrassé…

- Tu as aimé ?

- Non, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien… Ce n'était pas toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Vraiment ? » Mon regard se fait sévère et il n'hésite pas plus longtemps. « Très bien. Quand tu m'embrasses, tu poses toujours ta main droite sur mon bras, j'adore quand tu fais ça. Tu sens la fraise et tu es terriblement douce et aimante et tu me souris après. Elle m'a juste agrippé la nuque et… Ce n'était pas toi ! Alors je l'ai éloigné, lui ai clairement demandé de ne plus faire ce genre de choses avec moi. Et elle a eu l'air de comprendre, de capituler…

- Qui était-ce ?

- Une Serdaigle. Brune aux yeux clairs. Mélinda.

- Je vois. Elle est jolie. Cinquième année.

- Oui…

- Elle te plait ?

- Non. » C'est clair, sincère, direct. Ça, au moins, ça me rassure. Malgré cela, je suis toute proche de fondre en larmes.

« Très bien. Continue.

- Elle m'a proposé un dernier verre et j'ai accepté en pensant qu'elle me ficherait la paix après ça. D'autant plus que Remus n'était toujours pas dans mon champ de vision et que je commençais à être salement bourré… Dès que j'ai fini mon verre, Sirius est arrivé tout joyeux derrière moi et m'en a collé un autre dans les mains. C'est celui qui m'a fait atteindre le point de non-retour. Je m'en suis rendu compte mais je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Et Mélinda était toujours là, à me sourire avec cet air vicieux. C'est en finissant ce dernier verre que j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. Et cette fois… c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. »

C'est plus fort que moi, je laisse un violent sanglot m'échapper et mes larmes brûlent mes yeux. Dans une vaine tentative de me cacher, je m'effondre sur le matelas. J'ai une terrible douleur qui me comprime la poitrine lorsque je les imagine enlacés.

« Lily, pardon…

- Continue.

- Non. Tu vois bien l'effet que ça te fait… » En se contorsionnant, il parvient à me prendre dans ses bras et, malgré la colère et le dégout que je devrais ressentir à son égard, je m'y réfugie et je me sens un peu mieux. Inconditionnellement amoureuse… Et stupide.

« Continue. Termine. On verra ça plus tard. » Toujours secouée de sanglots, je me redresse et lui fais signe d'en faire de même. Il hésite mais il sait que c'est nécessaire maintenant. Tout comme lui, ce fameux soir, on a atteint un point de non-retour.

« On… On n'a pas joué à ça longtemps. N'importe qui aurait pu me voir et essayé de m'arrêter, ou pire aller te chercher. Alors elle m'a trainé dans mon propre dortoir et on s'est embrassé dans les escaliers. _Sauvagement _embrassé. Ensuite, j'ai fait abstraction de tout… » Un sanglot le fait taire une minute. « J'ai intentionnellement tout oublié. Essentiellement pour m'éviter de culpabiliser. Elle a défait ma chemise avec une lenteur agaçante, m'a… chevauché sur le premier lit qu'on a trouvé, celui de Remus… avant que je ne la porte jusqu'au mien. » Je suis tentée de me lever d'un bond et de m'éloigner, juste pour calmer mes nerfs mais, toute tremblante de mes sanglots, je n'en ai pas la force. « Je… j'étais sur elle. » Je le sens glisser au bord du lit et l'entends se laisser choir lourdement sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Sa tête cogne contre durement contre le lit.

« Je me… je ne me rendais pas… plus compte... de ce que je faisais… J'avais tous les sens complètement engourdis et ma conscience complétement endormie… » Sans que je ne parvienne à le retenir, un hurlement pathétique franchit mes lèvres, qui se mêlent dramatiquement à mes sanglots. J'essaye de l'étouffer dans un cousin, néanmoins ma peine est trop intense pour que je ne parvienne à le tuer avec un réel succès. Je sens la main de James qui se referme sur ma cheville, je sais qu'il veut ce geste réconfortant.

« Je… je me rappelle avoir apprécié la forme, la courbe de ses seins… »

Cette fois, je me dégage vivement de sa main et gagne aussi vite que je le peux la pièce attenante. J'attache mes cheveux avec rapidité et vomis mon pauvre dîner dans les toilettes. Face au lavabo, je me rince la bouche et passe longuement mes mains remplies d'eau froide sur mon visage, évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans le miroir.

Une main posée sur le panneau de la porte, comme si le bois allait me donner son courage, j'entends James m'appeler faiblement de l'autre côté et finalement je l'ouvre à la volée. « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Comment t'as pu faire _ça _? »

Je le contourne et me laisse tomber à nouveau sur son lit. Je le sais pourtant. Il me l'a expliqué. Il a bu jusqu'à ne plus répondre de rien, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit complètement embrumé. Puis il a bu jusqu'à oublier tout ce qu'il était. Je me fais l'effet d'être un monstre.

« Ça va, on va dire que j'ai compris. »

Un second cri me brise la gorge et sans que je ne sache comment, il est là, derrière moi. Il m'enlace étroitement, une main au bas de mon dos, une main sur ma joue, il me berce comme on berce un enfant après un cauchemar. Le mien consiste à les voir enlacer, sans doute comme nous le sommes maintenant. Je sais que pour lui, c'est la fin. Qu'il pense que je ne vais pas tarder à hurler toute ma haine imaginaire. _Erreur, mon amour. _

Je mets un long, très long, moment à calmer mes pleurs. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un téléfilm moldu tellement mélo-dramatique que le qualifier de pathétique n'est plus suffisant.

Je suis épuisée et en pleine crise de nerf.

Lorsque je parviens à calmer ma respiration après ce qui me semble une éternité, je réalise que deux problèmes sont maintenant réglés : ma crise de nerf est faite et cette histoire de tromperie est close. Après quoi je me suis levée et me suis plantée devant lui.

Je me lève et l'observe un long moment. Il a peur, je le sais. J'ai mal de savoir ce qu'il a fait. D'un côté, j'ai toujours l'impression que ça vient de moi, que je ne devrais pas être ainsi. J'en parlerais sans doute à Régina demain. De l'autre, je sais qu'il n'était pas totalement lui, qu'il était complètement grisé par l'alcool et que la culpabilité le ronge. J'ai beau tourné dans tous les sens le problème, une seule certitude me vient à chaque fois, inlassablement.

Je suis inconditionnellement amoureuse de James Potter, mon éternel harceleur, mon brun à lunettes.

Lorsque j'en arrive là, sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je sais que c'est trop tard, que je dois t'avoir déjà perdu. Et ça restera assurément le plus gros regret de toute ma vie. Mais tout de même… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Lily… »

Cela serait logique n'est-ce pas ? Que je lui dise que je ne veux plus le voir, qu'il a irrémédiablement brisé mon cœur, que lui faire confiance était une grossière erreur. Nous séparer semble être la suite naturelle, logique de cette histoire. Toutefois je ne puis m'y résoudre. Encore une fois, une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que je suis amoureuse de lui et, soudainement, je le revois, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il rentrait de la pleine lune de janvier…

Avec une lenteur que je ne calcule même pas, je m'approche. Il se tend, puisqu'il s'attend à recevoir toutes les insultes du monde. Et il me semble totalement perdu alors que je l'embrasse. Une satisfaction toute neuve se répand chaleureusement en moi lorsque je constate qu'assurément cette histoire est derrière nous. Et peut-être nous a-t-elle rendu plus fort.

Ces yeux sont mystérieusement très expressifs quand je me détache de lui. Il est perplexe. Il est perdu. Il a toujours peur de me perdre mais un petit espoir se fraye un chemin. Ce que je préfère inévitablement voir, c'est qu'il est amoureux de moi.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu. »

Sous ces yeux ébahis, je retire les couvertures de son lit, où il est toujours assis, et m'y allonge. Le temps qu'il comprenne pleinement ce que je lui ai dit me paraît bien court puis il m'imite et enroule ses bras autour de moi.

Ma crise de nerf est passée et je suis toujours épuisée. Mais c'est en passe d'être réparé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier OS !

J'espère que vous aurez toujours la force pour me donner votre avis... Je suis terriblement nerveuse...

Je sens que je vous aime déjà,

Lilly


End file.
